1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a dashboard cockpit of an automotive vehicle comprising a structural body including "A" pillars.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the concerned field, such a cockpit having a main direction and a length along said main direction is already known, the main direction crossing two lateral sides of the cockpit which are adapted to be located near said "A" pillars of the vehicle. Typically, such a cockpit is adapted to withstand a determined maximum force, and comprises:
fixation means for fixing the cockpit to the structural body of the vehicle and for transferring from one to the other, at least a part of the maximum force, PA1 transversal reinforcing means extending substantially along the main direction. PA1 a first plate extending substantially in an horizontal plane and having a length along said main directions the first plate integrating a first upper portion of duct, open downwards and extending substantially along this direction, PA1 a second plate extending substantially in an horizontal plane and having a length along the main direction, the second plate integrating a second lower portion of duct, open upwards, and extending substantially along this direction, PA1 the first and second plates being connected together in order to define said air circulation duct. PA1 one of an antivibration plate and a bar, extending substantially along the main direction of cockpit, in lower area of the cockpit, and to which is connected the steering column or the gear lever, for transmission of vibrations, PA1 and at least a stem standing under the structure, the stem being connected to connection means for connecting it to the floor of the vehicle, in order to transmit said vibrations towards the floor. PA1 a structural body including "A" pillars, PA1 a cockpit (or dashboard) having a main direction and a length along said main direction, the main direction extending substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and crossing the two lateral sides of the cockpit which are adapted to be located near the "A" pillars of the vehicle, the cockpit being adapted to withstand a determined maximum force, the cockpit comprising: PA1 the vehicle being designed for withstanding a determined front shock punched along substantially the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and which is transmitted to the cockpit through the structural body of said vehicle, PA1 wherein the transversal reinforcing means comprises one hollow cross beam extending substantially in said main direction, on at least a main portion of said length, the hollow cross beam defining an air duct and being therefore connected to input means for air and to output means for air, PA1 and wherein said determined maximum force is less than substantially 50% of the force induced by the front shock, the remaining part of said force being essentially withstood by the structural body of the vehicle.
EP-B-0 185 856 describes such a cockpit.